


Through Victory My Chains Are Broken

by InAmongstTheMountains



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InAmongstTheMountains/pseuds/InAmongstTheMountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truest measure of strength in a Sith is how far they will go, how long they will they fight, to master the Force and themselves, to truly be free. It has been Zhaire’s singular goal since childhood, to break her chains and leave her mark upon the galaxy. She will be her own master, and no one else will be hers.  </p><p>Currently Gen. Im going to follow the entire game from mainly Zhaire's persepective, with occasional interludes of her companions and her sister. Will eventually be about her and Quinn being emotionally illiterate morons. Tags will be updated as they apply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Victory My Chains Are Broken

Though the transport shuttle had no windows, Zhaire knew what lay far below her. A planet shaped by fierce wind, the sand whipped up to carve ancient twisted spires of rock to loom over its valleys. The landscape remained dotted with the timeworn structures of a grander era, only remembered in full by the empty sockets of the crumbling statues that once stood proudly. The planets sands had tasted the blood of millions, consumed all that remained of the many who fell in the relentless and cruel climb meant to test the limits of power. It was a land of death and mastery, the original trial, governed by one rule and one rule only: kill or be killed. 

Even through the humming metal shell that separated her from the barren wastes below, Zhaire felt the teasing and fickle tendrils of the Force, the war-drum heartbeat of the Dark Side. 

Abandoned for three centuries, Korriban welcomed home her Sith.

Zhaire smiled to herself, a wicked curve laced with a bright flash of eagerness; her only other companion, a young Imperial private meant as a token escort for the shuttle’s esteemed passenger swallowed nervously. 

How long had she hungered for this? How long had she trained, bruised, bled for the edge her mother and father hardened her into? From the time she could envision her future in whole, from the time she first raised a training blade, from the first taste of blood in her mouth Zhaire yearned to grab hold of something far greater than she was. She dreamed to test herself truly amid the sand and stone and watched by the statues of the old lords and the unforgiving sun of Korriban. Now here she was, tingled with the prospect and emboldened by the challenge the world issued. Here she would finish her training, here she would find a master, and then master herself. Here she would grasp at the bottom rung of the ladder and climb to glory; the galaxy her birthright, bloodied in the Emperor’s name. Through victory my chains are broken. The mere thought gave her chills. 

The shuttle rattled as it dropped further down into the atmosphere, and the young Sith tapped her fingers with impatience. Every minute she spent in the ship was inexcusably too long. She had half a mind to demand a faster landing. But while she was sure she’d get a response out of the quivering private, the pilot wasn’t like to listen to an unapprenticed sixteen year-old, force-sensitive regardless. 

Zhaire scowled, the only appropriate reaction to the current irritation she could not influence, and in that time she thought of her mother’s final wisdom. ‘You my daughter, will be tested.’ Her mother had lectured. ‘I have trained you away from the rabble that you might easily climb over their corpses, this was a boon, your impatience will fuel your desire to prove yourself. On Korriban you will be one more face amongst thousands, fighting for the privilege that is apprenticeship, that is survival and glory for our Empire. Do not beg and cower at the hands of lesser lords as others will, they will not value your cunning, or wield with respect your strength. if it takes ten years, there will come a master through whom you ascend to greatness. Remember,’ Her mother had commanded, taking fierce grip of her chin. ‘You are progeny of an ancient line, your blood has earned you the right to the red marks, you, you my daughter, are Sith. The galaxy is yours for the taking.’

With a rumble and the groan of settling metal, the shuttle finally touched down in the Valley of the Dark Lords. The door hissed, depressurizing, and dust-covered sunlight rushed in, taking from her all the long, long, years of agonizing waiting. 

Drawing a deep breath, Zhaire stood, tasting the tang of Force in the dry crackle of the air. Pride and confidence left her boot prints in the sands of Korriban, the hot earth rising up to welcome her home. The sensation drew a triumphant line across her lips. ‘Yes, I am Sith.’


End file.
